Love the Pain
by SeshiruFree
Summary: L'Amour est douleur. L'amour est souffrance, obscurité, supplice, torture, peine... L'Amour peut faire faire des choses inimaginables. L'Amour peut tuer. Mon amour a tué. SasuSaku(Naru) ; Narration interne ( Sakura ) ; Death-fic ; Lime .


**Disclaimer : Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Love the pain.

Je me suis toujours demandée si ce que je ressentais était vraiment de l'amour. Si l'Amour était vraiment quelque chose d'aussi sombre, dévorant.

Mal.

L'Amour n'est-il pas censé être beau et lumineux ? N'est-il pas censé rendre heureux ceux qui le ressentent ?

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon amour n'est-il pas comme cela ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me consume de l'intérieur, que j'aie l'impression d'avoir des aiguilles dans l'estomac et qu'à chaque respiration, ces aiguilles bougent dans mon ventre pour me rappeler la douleur pure et simple qu'est l'Amour ?

Oui, l'Amour est douleur. L'amour est souffrance, obscurité, supplice, torture, peine... L'Amour peut faire faire des choses inimaginables.

L'Amour peut tuer.

Mon amour a tué.

Il a tué Naruto, il y a deux ans. Mon amour pour Sasuke a tué son meilleur ami, il y a deux ans. Mais mon amour n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait en tuant celui qui m'aimait. Non. Mon amour veut toujours plus, plus, plus. Il veut ce qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir. Il veut Sasuke. Il veut son corps, son âme, son esprit, ses pensées... Il le veut tout entier. Et personne ne peut détruire mon amour. Pas même son propriétaire, moi. Pas même celui auquel mon amour est destiné, lui. Personne. Rien. Même pas la souffrance. Même pas ce que mon coeur endure chaque jour en voyant la personne pour laquelle il bat. Ce sang qu'il pompe chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Si seulement il pouvait m'étouffer un jour. Si seulement...

J'avais rencontré Naruto à treize ans. Au départ, nous étions amis. Avant moi, Naruto restait toujours avec Sasuke, puis un jour, je m'étais incrustée dans leur duo sans crier gare. Naruto et moi nous étions rencontrés à l'infirmerie de l'école, par hasard. Il était tellement chaleureux. Et j'étais tellement seule. Nous avions tous les deux été soignés en même temps et en partant, il m'avait tendu la main pour que je le suive. Je l'avais prise. Je me rends compte maintenant que le suivre avait peut-être été la plus grosse erreur que j'aie faite de toute ma vie. Mais c'était trop tard.

Je passais désormais mes journées avec les deux meilleurs amis et étrangement, je ne me sentais pas de trop. Sasuke m'avait également acceptée et malgré sa nature taciturne et distante, il faisait des efforts pour ne pas me blesser. Au bout de quelques mois, ils n'étaient plus un duo. Nous étions un trio.

Après un an seulement, les deux garçons étaient devenus pour moi les personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde. Nous étions inséparables. Quand j'avais mal, ils avaient mal. Quand l'un d'eux était triste, j'étais triste. Ils étaient mes deux protecteurs, mes deux amis, mes deux frères, mes deux amours. Mes deux tout. Tout ce qui avait de la valeur à mes yeux. Nous avons vécu comme ça jusqu'à nos seize ans.

Puis, un jour, Naruto m'a embrassé. J'ai répondu à son baiser : deuxième grosse erreur. J'étais amoureuse de lui. Mais notre amour n'appartenait pas seulement à nous deux. Il y avait Sasuke. Sasuke ne pouvait jamais, _jamais_ être considéré de trop dans notre relation. De toute façon, c'était impossible, je ressentais la même chose pour les deux garçons. Pendant près de cinq mois, nous nous sommes aimer, tous les trois, d'un amour plus tordu que rien d'autre au monde. Nous savions très bien que cet amour ne nous mènerait à rien de bon. Et nous avions raison. Naruto se détériorait peu à peu à vue d'oeil. Il souffrait de cette relation qui nous enfermait tous les trois dans une impasse. Il voulait que nous vivions notre amour rien qu'à deux mais il savait lui aussi que jamais nous aurions eu la force de nous séparer de Sasuke.

Les personnes extérieures à notre trio pouvaient penser que nous formions une sorte de "ménage à trois" mais ce n'était pas vrai. Bien sûre, j'aimais Sasuke mais jamais avions-nous fais quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'éprouver des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Non. C'était avec Naruto que j'entretenais une relation amoureuse exclusive. Oui, nous étions un couple rien de plus banal dans un trio. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Naruto n'avait que seize ans. _Nous_ n'avions que seize ans. Comment des adolescents de seize ans peuvent-ils ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort diraient certains. Tellement fort qu'on ne puisse ressentir rien d'autre. Je ne savais pas. Je ne sais toujours pas. Mais ce mois de mars, à seize ans, a été le mois le plus sombre de toute ma vie.

Le couple que nous formions avec Naruto fonctionnait de moins en moins. Nous passions tellement peu de temps rien qu'à deux. Je ne percevais pas la douleur pourtant si apparente dans ses yeux. Sasuke devenait de plus en plus important dans ma vie. Plus j'essayais de passer du temps en tête à tête avec Naruto, plus je voulais voir Sasuke. Naruto s'en rendait compte. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas remarquer que Sasuke était le seul que je voulais constamment voir ?

Bien sûre qu'il le voyait. Et cet amour à trois le détruisait. Finalement, ce mois de mars, il avait été trouvé dans sa chambre, les veines grandes ouvertes, dans un bain de sang. Il avait écrit une note avant de se taillader les poignets. Sur ce bout de papier ne figurait qu'une seule phrase. Une phrase qui avait suffit à arracher de mon esprit toute joie de vivre et tout espoir de bonheur dans une vie futur : "_ La mort est le seul moyen que j'ai pu trouver pour échapper à la souffrance"._

Suicide avaient-ils dit. Mais je savais très bien que tout ça était de ma faute. De _notre_ faute, à Sasuke et moi. Ce n'était pas un suicide au fond, non. C'était un meurtre.

Mon amour pour Sasuke avait tué Naruto.

Après ce jour-là, ma vie avait totalement changée. Je me retrouvais de nouveau seule, rongée par cette culpabilité qui ne me lâchait pas une seule seconde. Mais mon amour pour Sasuke ne disparaissait pas. Au contraire, il était toujours plus grand, toujours plus fort. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment il ne me restait plus que ça. Mon amour. Plus d'amis, plus de bonheur, plus d'espoir, plus rien. Rien que mon amour et ma souffrance. Et j'avais l'impression que cette souffrance était méritée.

Autour de moi, tout le monde voyait très bien que je respirais toujours mais que je ne vivais plus. Mais à la surprise de tout le monde, je ne me suis jamais noyée dans l'alcool ou la drogue. Non, l'alcool et la drogue m'auraient permis d'oublier mon amour et ma culpabilité mais je ne voulais pas oublier ces deux parts de moi-même. Je voulais les ressentir, toujours, car elles me permettaient de souffrir.

Mais je n'étais pas la seule à avoir changé. Sasuke était, lui aussi, devenu une autre personne. Lui aussi était seul. Il m'avait abandonné. Pas seulement en tant qu'amant mais aussi en tant que protecteur, ami, frère. Lui aussi était rongé par la culpabilité car son amour pour moi était tout aussi fort que celui que je portais pour lui. Il souffrait aussi. Et il voulait me faire mal car cela l'enfermait encore plus dans sa propre douleur. Il me l'avait dit lui-même après l'enterrement de Naruto, je m'en souviens encore :

_ Peu importe combien je t'aime. Peu importe si j'en meurs. Nous allons souffrir tous les deux pour ce qu'on lui a fait. Je vais m'en assurer ._

Et il a bien tenu sa promesse. Nous étions toujours dans la même école, à dix-huit ans. Tous les jours, je le voyais avec une fille différente. Tous les jours, il essayait de m'oublier grâce aux autres. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il continuait à rentrer chez lui avec une fille différente chaque jour. En faisant cela, il se châtiait encore et encore. Il se faisait mal car il avait l'impression de me trahir et cela le dégoutait. Il m'aimait tellement. Mais il continuait car il savait tout comme moi que notre amour ne serait jamais possible.

Moi, je n'ai jamais été jalouse d'aucune des filles qu'il prenait. Non. Je n'avais aucune raison de les envier. Je savais très bien qu'au fond il m'appartenait. A chaque fois, chaque soir, avec chaque fille, il se donnait un peu plus à moi. Tout son être m'appartenait et moi, je lui appartenais en retour.

Parfois il arrivait qu'on aille ensemble chez lui pour nous rappeler pourquoi nous étions dans cette situation et souffrir encore plus. Comme aujourd'hui.

Nous sommes dans sa chambre. Mais ce petit détail n'a aucune importance, nous nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre dans des endroits beaucoup plus sombres que cette pièce. Tellement de fois. Dans ces moments-là, Sasuke ne m'embrasse jamais sur la bouche. Il pense que mes lèvres appartiennent toujours à Naruto, le seul qui m'ait embrassé jusqu'aujourd'hui, et qu'il ne peut pas les lui prendre aussi, comme il m'a prise, moi. A la place, il me touche. Il me regarde dans les yeux, caresse ma joue puis passe brutalement ses mains sur mes seins, mon ventre, mes cuisses. Comme s'il voulait m'arracher la peau de ses propres mains. Traduire la souffrance morale qu'il ressent en une douleur physique.

Dans ces moments-là, il est toujours pressé. Comme moi. Son coeur bat toujours plus fort qu'avec les autres filles. Je le sais. En quelques secondes à peine, nous sommes nus.

Il est au dessus de moi, comme d'habitude. Soudainement, il me pénètre d'un coup sec et brusque. J'étouffe un cri de douleur en mordant son épaule, je ne suis pas encore totalement préparée mais aucun de nous n'a la force d'attendre. Je le sens en moi et à ce moment là, nos deux douleurs fusionnent. Je le ressens, lui. C'est comme si nous ne faisions qu'un. Il commence à bouger rapidement comme s'il voulait en finir. Mais en même temps, il est impatient de pouvoir finalement se libérer. D'atteindre cet état qui le fera encore plus souffrir, qui le rendra encore plus coupable. Il veut se punir pour ce qu'il ressent. Il plonge en moi encore et encore comme un vautour qui tente de dévorer sa proie. Comme s'il voulait posséder tout mon être tel un démon... Comme s'il ne me possédait pas déjà depuis longtemps.

Moi, je pleurs. Je pleurs tellement nos deux souffrances sont belles ensemble. Je pleurs car je me souviens de ma première fois avec Naruto. Cette première fois durant laquelle, la seule chose qui occupait mon esprit était Sasuke. Déjà à l'époque, je ne cherchais que lui.

Nous atteignons finalement tous les deux cette souffrance ultime. Cette souffrance qui nous permet de nous souvenir de Naruto. Je pleurs toujours et Sasuke aussi. Main dans la main.

Nous ne nous sommes rien dis depuis qu'il est venu vers moi à la fin des cours. Nous nous connaissons si bien que nous n'avons plus besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même plus quand j'ai parlé pour la dernière fois. Les mots ne sont plus rien à coté de ce que je ressens. Les mots ne me permettent plus de m'exprimer. Les mots ne servent plus à rien.

Après m'être calmé et avoir séché mes larmes, je lui tiens la main encore quelques instants avant d'y déposer légèrement mes lèvres. C'est le seul contact affectueux qu'il accepte entre son corps et ma bouche. Je rentre chez moi tout de suite après.

Deux ans. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que j'endure cette souffrance sans broncher parce que je la mérite. Je ne peux pas l'oublier. Ni la souffrance, ni Naruto, ni Sasuke. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'encaisser. Quand j'y repense, ma vie aurais pu être tellement différente. Si seulement je n'avais pas pris la main de Naruto le jour de notre rencontre, si seulement il ne m'avait pas embrassé, si seulement j'avais pu m'empêcher d'aimer Sasuke. Si seulement je n'existais pas...

Finalement, j'atteins la porte de ma maison et je l'ouvre. _Ma_ maison ? En réalité, cette grande boite faite de briques n'a jamais vraiment été ma maison. Ma maison, c'était Naruto et Sasuke. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun des deux garçons. Et je n'ai personne d'autre à plaindre que moi-même.

Après avoir été avec Sasuke, je me sens encore plus sale que d'habitude. Moi aussi je me dégoute. Je ne peux plus supporter ce que je suis, ce que je fais, ce que je ressens.

Parfois je repense à Naruto et à l'amour qu'il portait pour moi. Cet amour qui aspirait peu à peu sa vitalité tous les jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus. Tous ces jours qu'il passait avec moi et Sasuke, à me regarder, me protéger, m'aimer et voir mon amour pour son meilleur ami grandir encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mon coeur soit trop faible pour le contenir et le supporter. _Naruto... _Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal pour mériter toute cette souffrance. Non, il n'était pas comme nous. Naruto méritait tellement plus que ce qu'il avait eu. Mais j'étais incapable de le lui donner à l'époque. Et maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Je suis dans la salle de bain, debout en face du miroir. Je me fixe dans les yeux. Ces yeux verts, rougis à force de pleurer que Naruto aimait tant. Que Sasuke regarde à chaque fois qu'il me fait sienne. Ces yeux qu'il a ensorcelés de sorte qu'ils ne puissent voir que lui. Ces yeux qui montrent tout ce que je suis jusqu'aux profondeurs de mon âme. Mon amour, ma souffrance, ma culpabilité. Et puis la fatigue. La fatigue d'endurer tous ces sentiments destructeurs que je déteste mais qui font de moi ce que je suis et que je suis obligée de supporter.

Obligée de supporter. Mais je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, dans les ténèbres. Vivre l'enfer chaque jour, torturée par mes propres démons. Mais je ne vois aucune lueur d'espoir. Il n'y a rien à faire. Comment m'en sortir si je ne peux rien oublier ?

Je pleurs de nouveau. Je pleurs toujours. Au fond, je sais très bien ce qu'il me reste à faire. _La seule solution_.

J'ouvre l'une des armoires de la salle de bain à la recherche de l'objet qui me sauvera. Cet objet qui mettra fin à tout, si petit qu'il soit. Je le trouve enfin et me dirige vers ma chambre pour m'allonger sur mon lit. J'observe l'objet brillant et argenté que je tiens entre mes doigts. Mes yeux passent de l'objet vers mon poignet. Ma peau est tellement pâle qu'elle en est transparente. Je peux clairement voir mes veines. Ces veines qui font circuler mon sang sans arrêt et qui me retiennent en vie. Je rapproche alors l'objet tranchant de mon poignet gauche, la lame entre en contact avec ma peau. Un frisson me parcours en réaction à la froideur de l'objet. J'ai peur. Mais pas assez pour arrêter. Non. Ma peur n'a jamais été assez grande pour prendre le dessus sur mes autres sentiments.

Je ferme les yeux et appuie la lame sur le côté gauche de mon poignet. Assez fort pour laisser s'échapper quelques gouttes de sang. Puis je fais traverser la lame vers le côté droit de mon poignet à travers ma peau. Je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai toujours assez de force pour faire la même chose à mon autre poignet. J'ai mal. J'ai l'impression d'être piquée par des millions d'aiguilles sans arrêt.

Mon sang est enfin libre. Je pose mes deux bras sur mon lit, des deux côtés de mon corps et observe mon poignet droit. Une petite flaque de sang s'est formée autour de ma main et le matelas de mon lit absorbe mon sang comme une éponge. Mon sang me rappelle mon amour. Quelque chose sans lequel je ne peux vivre mais qui représente toujours une faiblesse. Surtout maintenant qu'il quitte peu à peu mon corps.

Tout à coup, le visage de Sasuke apparait devant mes yeux. Le visage qu'il avait à treize ans. Ce visage heureux qui n'avait encore aucune idée de ce que nous allions devenir tous les trois. Je sens une chaleur familière envelopper mon coeur. C'est l'Amour. Je me demande ce que Sasuke va devenir quand je ne serai plus là et ma culpabilité double d'intensité. Il sera seul. Il n'aura plus que la douleur. Peut-être qu'il me suivra. Peut-être que son amour pour moi le poussera à me rejoindre là où je serai dans quelques instants. Sûrement.

Je me sens tellement égoïste. Encore plus maintenant que je fuis cet amour qui m'a fait tant de mal, au lieu de continuer à l'endurer. Après tout, tout ça était de ma faute. Mais je suis lâche.

Je me sens légère, vide. C'est comme si je volais. Mais j'ai froid. Mes paupières se referment peu à peu sur mes yeux. Je n'ai plus la force de les contrôler. Je me sens bien tandis que la vie me quitte peu à peu. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi sereine de toute ma vie. Je comprends enfin Naruto et la raison qui l'a poussé au suicide. En fait, il l'avait dit lui-même avant de mourir.

_"La mort est la seule solution pour échapper à la souffrance..."_


End file.
